One Connection to Another
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: Sometimes it takes something as tragic as murder to occour for someone to find the right person. Read now and help Sam solve the mystery of a family members death and along the way she may just find love. It's a story where one person, could just be the right person, that will change them both. Read, review and enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I'm still writing my story 'The Reunion' but I've had this idea for a new story and I wanted to get it started before I forgot it. I'm still writing 'The Reunion' and should be updating in the next few days. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out and maybe leave a review. Anyway here's the start of my story, I may change the name of it later on, enjoy. **

**Chapter 1- iProblem**

Sam Puckett was a seventeen year old girl just walking along the sidewalk making her way to Bushwell Plaza. She had problems on her mind which nobody knew about, but she knew that today she finally had to tell someone about them. Her problem had led to something bigger and she knew that if she didn't sort it out now that there's a chance that the situation could get much worse. There was only one person she could tell though and she wasn't sure how that person would take it. There was only one way she could find out.

Her Mom was out of the picture, she took off about three or four months ago, without a word and to Sam it seemed as if she had completely dropped off the face of the earth. Nobody knew she was gone apart from Sam. Nobody knew how much Sam was struggling. She was alone, her Mom had left her money but it was running low and soon she would be at risk of losing her home and may end up with nowhere else to go. But right now that was the least of her problems.

Her twin sister Melanie was no longer in her life either. She had been in New York at some fancy boarding school since her and Sam got to the age of eight. Since then Sam's relationship with her sister became rocky. They argued all the time and it soon got to the point where they didn't talk to each other at all. Their relationship that they had when they were little was no longer there anymore, they didn't have one and deep down Sam knew that there was now no possible way that she and Melanie could fix it.

When Sam and Melanie were little they weren't just twin sisters they were best friends, they used to do everything together. They told each other everything but when it got to the point that Melanie became extremely clever she got whisked away to boarding school, leaving Sam behind completely heartbroken and lonely.

Sam then soon met Carly, after fighting over a tuna sandwich they instantly became good friends. Now years later their best friends and kind of inseparably. When they each have a problem they go to each other about it. Even though they may not be able to help each other both girls feel better after talking about whatever is on their mind and simply removing the problem off of their chest.

So Carly would usually be the person that Sam would go to at a time like this, but Carly is in Yakima right now visiting her Grandad with Spencer over spring break. So Sam can't really talk to her. That only really left Sam with one person to go to and that person was Freddie.

She couldn't believe that she was about to go to Freddie Benson for a person to confide in. A person to get advice from, a person to most of all ask for help. Sam wouldn't have thought that in a million years that she would be doing this. It was known that she and Freddie didn't have the best relationship, she didn't even know if they were friends but she knew that she had to sort things out now and this was her only option.

So as Sam walked through the halls of Bushwell Plaza she stopped and looked at what was now in front of her, Freddie's apartment, apartment 8D. She then turned glancing back at apartment 8C which belonged to Carly. Sam wished that she was here right now. She then looked back up at Freddie's apartment door, it's now or never she thought as she knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for Freddie to answer; he looked a little shocked to see her at his door. He didn't think he would be seeing anything of Sam while Carly was away. This confused him so he just stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

Sam's body completely tensed up as soon as she layed eyes on him. Her mind was filled with tons of different emotions and she couldn't really concentrate. She feared having to talk to Freddie about her problems but she knew they had to be sorted and that she couldn't do it alone. As Sam watched Freddie stare at her from his door way she knew that she would have to speak first. She came all the way out to Bushwell Plaza from her house to talk to him and now this was her chance.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked. She tried not to sound nervous when she asked, but she couldn't help it, her voice shook a little. Freddie must have noticed this because he frowned slightly before he answered.

"Eh yeah sure" he replied. "Do you want to come in?" He asked her. Sam nodded and followed Freddie through in to his living room. She sat down on his couch and Freddie sat down on a chair opposite her.

They were both silent, Freddie could tell that something was bothering Sam and he thought that he should be the one to break the silent.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"Can you drive me somewhere? She asked him. Even though Sam had her driving license she had no car to drive her anywhere. She used to have one, but she had to get rid of it about two months after her Mother left. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford it now her Mother was gone and the money she made on her car is basically all she has left. Carly and Freddie never understood why she got rid of it and when they asked, Sam simply didn't answer.

"Where?" He asked.

"New York" She replied, not giving Freddie any eye contact, Sam knew that New York is hours away and she didn't see why Freddie would be willing to drive her there but she was desperate.

"New York, Sam that's miles away" Freddie spoke up looking a little startled.

"Yeh I know" Sam replied. "I'm just going through a lot right now" She told him.

"Why do you have to go there?" He asked her.

"It's my sister" She told him. Freddie had known for a while that Melanie did exist. A little while after Melanie had gone back to boarding school he overheard Sam and Carly talking about an argument that Sam and Melanie had had. It then became clear to Freddie that Melanie must have been real and that Sam did have a twin.

"What about her?" Freddie asked.

"She's dead" Sam murmured.

**A/N: So do you guys want me to continue? Please review and let me know, hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I loved reading your reviews to the first chapter and it made me want to write the next chapter straight away, so here goes, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- iExplain**

"She's dead" Sam murmured.

It was actually a lot harder then Sam thought it would be to say aloud. She could feel tears in her eyes and a sore lump in the back of her throat; she was determined not to cry though. Sam Puckett was not a crier and she certainly was not going to become one in front of Freddie Benson.

She wasn't sure whether Freddie was going to actually believe her, because she never really come to terms with Melanie's death until she said it aloud. Why would he believe her, he might just think this is another one of Sam's sick pranks to try to make Freddie look gullible. But Sam Puckett did know where to stop on some levels when it comes to her pranks, she would never fake someone's death. She knows that it's sick and uncalled for.

Freddie did believe her though; he could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Her eyes told him a story, he could see right through them. He could see the pain, the sorrow and most of all confusion which confused him slightly.

"She's dead" Freddie repeated and Sam just nodded. It was hard for Freddie to take in, he couldn't imagine a young girl of his age dying out of nowhere, but sadly things like this happen.

"Sam I'm so sorry" he began but Sam just cut him right off.

"I don't need your pity" She snapped.

"Sam it's not pity" Freddie told her as he walked over and sat down next to her, she didn't respond though. "Look I know me and you don't have the best friendship but we are friends and I want to be here for you" He told her.

"You really see me as a friend Benson?" Sam asked.

"Yeh I do" He replied but this just left Sam with more confusion on her chest. She didn't respond and the room went silent for a moment.

"Sam how did Melanie die? Freddie asked carefully. He knew it would be a difficult question for her to answer, especially right now but if he was going to help her out then maybe he should know fully what exactly is going on.

"Erm I got a phone call this morning and it was a man, I can't exactly remember his name and he told me that my sister's school apartment got caught on fire during the night from some kitchen hazard or something. The four girls that lived there got trapped inside." Sam started to explain she had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. She had to stop her tears from falling, her eyes were starting to sting and the lump in the back of her throat was starting to burn as it got bigger. It was then she started to continue.

"People nearby could hear the girls screaming for help but everyone was so helpless, there was nothing they could do. The time the fire brigade got to the apartment the place was up in flames. Only three of the girls made it out of the fire alive and was rushed in to hospital. One of them died in hospital due to severe burning a few hours later, the other two are still fighting for their lives" Sam explained.

"I'm not sure if Melanie was the one that died in the fire or at the hospital later on but they need a family member to go to the morgue to identify her body and that's why I need you to drive me to New York" She added. By then Sam's heart was pounding out of her chest, it was aching and she didn't know how long she was going to be able to cope with all of this. She also had the idea in her head that Melanie could be alive and one of the girls fighting for her life in hospital and the hospital could have just got the four girls mixed up. Sam and Melanie were twins though; identical as well so Sam didn't think there could be a mix up. She could only hope.

"How did your Mom take it?" Freddie asked. He was quite surprised with how much Sam had told him already, she doesn't usually open up like this to anyone but he could see that all this had affected Sam. Sam was feeling vulnerable right now and really needed Freddie even though she would never admit it.

"My Mom doesn't know" Sam replied. Surprisingly Freddie was quite shocked about this; surely she should know that her own daughter has died.

"Don't you think you should tell her?" He asked.

"I can't" Sam replied.

"Sam that wasn't a suggestion, you need to tell your Mom, Melanie's her daughter" Freddie told her. "I can tell her with you if that would help." He suggested.

"Thanks but that wouldn't help either" She told him.

"Why not?" Freddie asked looking more confused than ever. It was then when Sam turned to look at Freddie, giving him eye contact for the first time since this conversation had started.

"Freddie were friends right?" She asked him. She needed to be able to trust him in order to tell him this next piece of information. She needed his reassurance.

"Yeh of course" he replied and that was when she knew that Freddie Benson was actually her friend.

"My Mom took off about four months ago" She told him and Freddie's eyes widened. "I don't know where she went, I don't know if she's ever coming back. I doubt she will and I've been living alone for the past few months. That's why I sold my car" Sam explained. "And most importantly that's why I need your help" She admitted as she looked away from him.

Freddie was quite surprised that she admitted it and so was Sam. It was one of those things that must of accidently rolled off of her tongue.

"Come on, were going on a road trip" Freddie told her.

"What, you're going to take me?" Sam asked.

"Yeh and it takes two days to drive there so the sooner we leave the better" He replied.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews so far, I'm glad people want me to continue. I'm happy to hear that a few of you have started reading my story 'The Reunion as well, so thank you. **

**You can also follow me on twitter as well, my username is JennetteMcHevan just tweet me for a follow back and I will. **

**Please review this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you if you do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad to hear that you're all enjoying this story. So who's ready for the next chapter? I hope you all are. I've read all your reviews and there was one saying about Seattle being more than two days away from New York. I just want to say thank you for letting me know because I didn't know. I live in the UK so I don't have any idea on the travel distances. I hope you can still enjoy the story even though the distances are wrong.**

**Chapter 3- iDrive**

Once Freddie had agreed to drive Sam all the way to New York he quickly packed a small bag of some of his things. He knew that it may take a little longer than two days for him to get her there but he was determined to get her there as fast as he could. Freddie could see that Sam was desperate; he could see that she needed him and most of all he knew that he was going to be there for her.

After Freddie grabbed a few of his things he drove Sam to her house so she could do the same. He went inside with her and couldn't help but notice that her house was almost completely empty and the place was absolutely freezing.

"It's cold in here" Freddie mentioned to Sam.

"Yeh, I can't afford heat" Sam told him as she packed some of the few belongings she actually had left after selling a huge majority of them to pay for house hold bills and food.

Sam watched Freddie out of the corner of her eye as he stared at her trying to process the whole situation. She could see in his eyes that he felt sorry for her. He then opened his mouth to say something but soon closed his mouth again. He didn't say anything. He was trying to find the right words to say to her but he didn't quite know what they were.

"You don't have to say anything" Sam told him.

"I just wish you would have told me." Freddie replied. "Or Carly" he added. "We could have helped you" He told her.

"No you couldn't of" Sam disagreed. "I would have just ended up in some children's home until I was eighteen then who knows what of happened to me" Sam explained her opinion to him. "I probably will now" She added.

"No that wouldn't of happened to you and it isn't going to" Freddie disagreed with her. "Carly won't let it happen to you, and I certainly won't let it happen to you" he told her. "I care about you Sam" he then added.

Sam took that piece of information as a bit of a shock. Freddie Benson cared about her; she didn't quite know what to think or what he had meant by it.

"Can we hit the road?" She then asked him. What Freddie had just told her was going to make Sam have to sit and think.

"Yeh sure, let's get out of here" Freddie replied as he followed Sam out of the door to his car. He just hoped that she had listened to him just then. He hoped that she knew that there was people that cared about her and would want to help. Most of all he wanted her to know that even at times it may not seem like it, he was defiantly one of those people. He was one of those people that cared the most…

After hours of driving on the road, without talking Freddie thought it would be best to make some sort of conversation with Sam. She had been sat there almost lifeless for the whole eight hours that they had been driving. She hadn't moved, she hadn't spoken, and it worried him slightly. It was getting dark and Freddie was a little tired so he thought this would be the best opportunity to talk to her about staying in a motel overnight.

"You want to stay in a motel overnight?" he asked her.

"No I'd rather keep driving" Sam replied.

"Sam I can't drive all night without stopping, it's dangerous and I'm already tired as it is" he told her.

"Then I can drive" She suggested.

"No, you need to sleep too" Freddie protested.

"No I don't, I haven't slept since my Mom left, so there's no point in stopping for me" She admitted. Freddie felt sorry for Sam, she must be permanently exhausted. Like she said though there was no point in stopping for her because she wouldn't sleep and he didn't quite know what he could do about it. So Freddie agreed and pulled over so they could switch seats.

With Freddie now in the passenger seat he took his time to watch Sam as she concentrated on the road that was ahead. He could see sorrow in her eyes. Sam wasn't the best when it came to showing how she felt. Freddie didn't quite know how Sam was feeling, but he knew he owed her an apology.

"Sam, I'm sorry I never believed you that you had a twin" He told her. "I just thought you were trying to make me look gullible when I'm not" he explained.

Sam took a deep breath before answering. "You are gullible Freddie" She told him.

"I am not" he frowned.

"You are, but don't worry its one of the things that I like about you" Sam admitted.

"What do you mean?" Freddie questioned.

"It means your trusting" She explained. "I know I can trust you" Sam told him.

It was then Freddie's turn to be shocked. He couldn't believe that Sam had admitted to liking something about him and telling him that she actually trusts him. He didn't quite know what to say. Should he say thank you, he questioned himself? He also wondered what other things Sam liked about him.

"Sam" Freddie began.

"Just go to sleep Freddie" Sam interrupted him. Freddie didn't need telling twice though, he was exhausted. So was Sam but there was nothing she could do about it. Since her Mother had left, she had been scared to sleep at night…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Have you all seen the iGoodbye promo? What did you think of it? It's made me cry so much, I didn't even sleep last night. So if there's any grammar mistakes in this chapter, that's why. **

**Chapter 4: iArrive**

Sam had been driving on the road to New York for fourteen hours. She had only stopped once to pump Freddie's car up with fuel and to grab herself a bucket of chicken and of course she used Freddie's wallet. Freddie would hopefully never know though.

Freddie had been fast asleep for most of the journey and had no idea how close him and Sam were to New York. When it reached morning Sam wondered what he was still doing sleeping as she thought the sunlight would of woke him up. She was actually debating on whether to wake him up herself because it was past 10am. Sam would never admit this to Freddie but she was also feeling bored and lonely leaving her wanting somebody to talk to and to keep her company.

She decided to let him sleep though. Only because she figured as long as Freddie was sleeping she could speed down the motor ways and hopefully not get pulled over by the police. For Sam the quicker she got to New York the better it would be. She would be able to sort this problem out but unfortunately it would be the start of having to sort out so many others. She no longer knew where she would stand in the world or where she would end up, but one thing she did know was that she was soon going to find out.

It was around 11am when Freddie woke up, he must have been exhausted. Sam knew she would have to slow her driving down now so she brought herself down to the average speed limit.

"How far are we away from New York now?" Freddie had asked her as soon as he woke up.

"About two hours" Sam told him.

"Two hours, Sam how fast have you been driving?" Freddie asked her.

"Not very fast, I just know a few short cuts that's all" She lied to him.

"Oh okay then" He replied, believing her. You're so gullible Sam thought instantly, he's so gullible but then again its one of the things she loves about him. Sam then concentrated back on the road as she and Freddie began to drive the final two hours of their journey to New York and Sam was happy to have Freddie awake for company.

Sam and Freddie arrived in New York just over two hours later, mainly because they needed to make a quick stop to go to the toilet and to also fill Freddie's car up with fuel once again. They also decided to switch seats in the car again, making Freddie drive the last hour of their journey mainly because Sam's legs were hurting from holding them in the same position for hours on end.

As they reached New York and began driving through it Freddie was amazed by all the well known places and buildings he was seeing. He had never been to New York before and really wanted to go site seeing. But of course he wasn't here to go site seeing, what he was here to do was something much more important. He knew one day though he wanted to come site seeing in New York. Sam had never been to New York either but she was never in to site seeing for her she was just driving down some road in a city that she had heard of so many times before.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as Freddie turned down final street that led him and Sam towards the morgue. As Freddie pulled up in a parking space outside he pulled the handbrake on his car then turned to look at Sam. He could see the fear in her eyes, she hadn't even realised that Freddie had stopped driving. It was like she was in a world of her own, a day dream.

"Sam where here" Freddie told her, awakening Sam from her daydream as she turned to look at him.

"Oh yeh, of course we are." She replied.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Freddie asked and Sam slowly nodded before picking up her form of identification and stepping out of the car and making her way inside with Freddie right behind her. They walked up to the front desk where a woman receptionist was waiting.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see…" Sam began but soon stopped.

"Were here to see the coroner" Freddie told the woman, finishing Sam's sentence for her.

"Are you Sam Puckett?" The receptionist asked her.

"Yeh, how did you know?" Sam replied.

"No reason" she replied with a certain look upon her face as she pressed a buzzer on the side of her desk. This confused Sam completely but it just gave Freddie more ideas. As soon as the buzzer was pressed a tall man stepped out of his office.

"You buzzed?" He questioned.

"Yes coroner Johnson, this is Sam Puckett" the receptionist told him.

"Oh well if you would like to follow me Sam and we will get everything out of the way" He told Sam as he walked in to a room expecting Sam to follow him. Sam just froze still though; it was as if she was unable to move.

"Sam" Freddie said to her.

"I can't go in there Freddie" She told him. "I just can't do it" She added.

"It's okay" Freddie replied as he linked his hand to hers. "You've got me" He reassured her as he gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I'm here" he added.

Sam just nodded shakily before keeping her hand held tightly to Freddie's as they both slowly made their way forwards into the room ahead…

**A/N: Please review and I'll update. Thank you for all your great reviews so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Thank you for all your great reviews, heres the next chapter. I would love to hear your reviews on this one. Thank you everyone.**

**Chapter 5:iConfirm **

Freddie never let go of Sam's hand, he promised her and himself that he would be here for her. As they stepped in to 'the room' he felt Sam's body completely tense up. He looked forward to see Coroner Johnson stood next to a sheet that was covering up a dead body. He also had his clip board in his hands.

"Right Sam as soon as a lift this sheet up I need you to confirm whether it's your sister or not" Coroner Johnson told her.

"I can't do it Freddie, I just can't" Sam told him as she turned to look at him. Freddie looked at her sympathetically, he felt sorry for her. She shouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Okay, I'll look but then you're going to have to clarify Sam, you're the only one who can" Freddie told her and Sam just nodded before turning away from the covered corpse beside her.

Freddie then nodded for Coroner Johnson to proceed in taking off the sheets and that's exactly what he did. As he pulled them off all that Freddie could see was a body of a lifeless young girl that had been burned to a crisp. She didn't have much left of her, most of her skin was burnt away and Freddie could tell that she had put up a good fight in that fire but sadly she didn't survive. Freddie knew the answer almost straight away. He made sure he was right though before he turned to Sam.

"Sam you need to clarify" he told her. It was then Sam took a deep breath before she turned around slowly and faced the exact same thing that Freddie was staring at. As soon as she saw the body, she couldn't hold anything in any longer and straight away her emotions took over her.

"It's Melanie" Sam chocked out as she started to burst in to tears. "MELANIE" Sam screamed as she ran over to her lifeless sister, it was like she couldn't believe that she was dead. Sam hovered over her body trying to hug her tight.

"I'm so sorry" She weeped as she looked down to the remains of her body. "You didn't deserve this" Sam murmured. "You didn't deserve this" She repeated. "You really didn't deserve this" Sam said again as she looked kept her eyes fixed on her lifeless sister. It was almost like she was trying to get some sort of message through to her.

Freddie stood behind her; he didn't quite know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before or seen Sam the way she is right now. He caught a look off the Coroner though and knew he had to do something.

"Come on Sam, we need to get you out of here" Freddie told her.

"How can she be dead Freddie?" Sam asked. "Why her?" She asked again. "She doesn't deserve this" Sam weeped.

"Nobody does" Freddie replied as he looked at all the sorrow in Sam's face. He took her hand though and guided her up on to her feet as he started to guide her out of the door. They both took one last glimpse at Melanie before stepping out to the reception area.

"Heres a box of Melanie's things that were saved in the fire" the lady at the receptionist said as she passed them to Sam and after filling out a few forms to register Melanie's death Sam and Freddie were free to leave.

Freddie drove to the nearest motel he found, he knew that Sam was unable to sleep but he knew him and Sam were both not going to be able to drive anywhere far tonight. The drive was complete silence; all you could hear was the sound of Sam's tears.

When they had arrived at the motel room Freddie had sat Sam down on the only bed that there was. She was hugging Melanie's box in her arms so tightly that he was afraid that it was going to brake. Sam had no emotion on her face as she just stared in to space.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" Freddie told her, but he received no reply. He wasn't even sure whether or not Sam had even heard him; she wasn't really paying any attention right now. At least she had stopped crying for now he thought.

Once Freddie had got out of the bathroom Sam was in the exact same position as when he had went in. Freddie walked over to her and sat right down next behind her.

"Come here" he said to her and that's when Sam collapsed down in to his arms and had burst into tears once again.

Sam had let go of her sister's box for the first time since she was given it. She just let her guards down and let Freddie scoop her up and hold her in his arms. He had layed them both down on the bed and just held Sam as tight as he could.

"Shh, I'm here Sam, I'm here" Freddie told her as he rubbed her back. Sam was still crying, she just let all of her emotions out. Sam had grabbed hold of part of Freddie's shirt and wrapped it up in her hand, holding it as tightly as she possibly could. Freddie could feel the left shoulder of his shirt starting to become wet with her tears but he didn't care.

Sam felt safe in his arms and after an hour or so of crying her tears began to quite down until she was only softly and calmly breathing. When Freddie looked down towards Sam he noticed that for the first time in months that Sam was sleeping. Freddie knew that the girl in his arms was broken and it was his job to fix her…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-iOpen Up. **

Freddie had been up watching Sam asleep in his arms peacefully for hours. He was enjoying holding her and embracing her knowing that she was finally getting the rest that she needed. He could tell Sam was in a deep sleep as he could hear the slow movements of her heartbeat oh his chest.

Sam still had her arms wrapped around Freddie with her face buried in to his chest. She did have one of her hands held tightly around Freddie's shirt but pretty much as soon as she fell asleep in his arms, Freddie took his shirt out of Sam's hold just so she didn't get some type of hand cramp.

As time passed and drifted later into the night, Freddie couldn't fight how tired he was any longer and as much as he wanted to be there for Sam when she woke up, he didn't know when that was going to be. It came to him that she would be fast asleep for hours because Sam hadn't slept in so long. She was exhausted and it stunned Freddie that she was asleep right now and especially that she was asleep in his arms. It was then Freddie fell asleep, holding Sam as tight as he possibly could.

A few hours had passed and Sam started to stir. She eventually woke up and found herself wrapped tightly in Freddie's arms and he was still fast asleep. She was confused at first but soon realised just how comfortable she was. She was still exhausted and layed there with her head on his chest, letting him hold her, trying to get back to sleep.

She was struggling to fall asleep again though, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. It was like something in the room was watching her, Melanie's box. She had something inside her telling her to open it up but at the same time she was incredibly nervous. Sam couldn't take it any longer though so she carefully removed Freddie's arms off of her waist, which was hard work. Sam hadn't noticed how strong that boy had got over the past two years. Sam then sat up and grabbed Melanie's box, opening it to see what was inside.

The box was full of all sorts of things when Sam opened it up, but the first thing she noticed when she opened it was Melanie's beloved teddy bear that she had, had since her and Sam reached a very young age. The teddy went by the name of 'Bon Bon' and Sam had one at home very similar to Melanie's which was called 'toot toot'

Sam then put down Melanie's beloved teddy bear down on the side of the bed; she knew that it was one of the things that she was defiantly going to keep out of Melanie's box. Sam's attention then went towards a certain photograph that was in the box. It was a photo of her and Melanie when they were both around the age of five years old. It was a photo of one of the best memories Sam had with her sister. A memory that Sam enjoyed creating with her sister. It was when they were both inseparable from one another and it was a day when they played in their bedroom for hours, turning it in to a den. In the picture both girls had saucepans on top of their heads and were hiding underneath there bed which was more like a secret hiding place for the game that they were playing with each other.

After a while of looking at the picture Sam noticed a sealed envelope and that envelope had her name on it. She picked it up and stared at her name on the front of her envelope. She sat there wondering to herself whether she should open it or not. She was debating whether it would invade Melanie's privacy or not because if Melanie wanted Sam to have this letter, surely she would have sent it to her. Sam soon gave in with her temptation though as it did have her name on it after all. She opened the letter and began to read it;

**Dear Sam, **

**I have written this letter so many times that I've lost count. I think it's because I don't quite know how to say what I want you to know. So if I ever get round to ever sending you this letter, I'm sorry if things don't quite make sense. I know I will get round to sending you this letter one day because I really want us to get our relationship back, but I just don't know if you would feel the same way. **

**First of all I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago; I don't regret leaving to get my education because we both know how much I love to learn and get good grades. Yes you can say it, I'm a geek. At least I think that's what you call it. What I regret is ignoring you so all we did was fight and argue when we saw each other. We used to fight all the time that I thought it was best for us to lose contact with each other.**

** I regret that now though, I miss having my twin sister in my life. I miss how life used to be, when we were best of friends and used to do everything with one another. I really would like you back in my life Sam. I love you and miss you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past few years and can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and the way I've treated you, just like I forgive you for the way I treated you. **

**Love Melanie x **

While Sam was reading the letter, Freddie woke up. He sat up to see if Sam was okay but she never noticed. Pretty much as soon as Sam had finished reading the letter, Freddie spoke.

"That's a nice picture" he commented, looking down at the picture that was next to Sam. When Sam turned to look at Freddie, he noticed that Sam's eyes were welled up with tears again.

"Hey, what's a matter?" He asked her.

"I'm such a horrible person Freddie; I really don't know how you or anyone else can put up with me" Sam weeped.

"You're not a horrible person Sam, you've got a great heart. I'd hate not having you in my life" He told her honestly.

"But it's my fault that Melanie is dead, if I hadn't of driven her away even more she would probably of been spending spring break at home with me right now" Sam replied. "Oh my God I killed my own Sister" She then chocked out with terror.

Freddie then placed his hands on Sam's cheeks and made her look at him. He knew what he was about to say, had to be taken seriously. "Sam listen to me" He told her. "You did not kill your sister; her dying had nothing to do with you. You can't blame yourself for this, it wasn't you. I know you could never do such a thing, even if it was just an accident" he told her in a sharp tone, to make things clear.

"Okay" Sam then managed to say. She wasn't quite sure how to take what Freddie had just said to her.

"Come on you need to get some more sleep" Freddie told her as he layed down.

"But how am I supposed to sleep, I can't" She objected.

"You just did before didn't you?" He questioned her as he opened up his arms to cuddle her.

"I can't just sleep with you every night for the rest of my night though" Sam replied.

"We will worry about that when it comes to it" Freddie said and with that Sam layed back down in to Freddie's arms, letting him cuddle in to her. She kissed him carefully on the cheek before hiding her face by his neck where he couldn't see to cover up her blush. Freddie just layed there with a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Review and I'll update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- iFeel Something **

After sleeping through the rest of the night Sam started to stir. Once she was fully awake she opened her eyes to find herself face to face, noses and foreheads touching with Freddie Benson who was also wide awake. Freddie had his arms wrapped tightly around her like he was her human armour of protection. It looked like he had been up for hours watching her, perhaps most of the night.

What Sam didn't know was that Freddie hadn't got much sleep during the night as he was practically mesmerized by the beauty of watching her sleep. He thought that she looked so peaceful while she finally got some rest and he enjoyed protecting her.

"Morning" Sam murmured close to him.

"Morning, sleep well?" Freddie asked.

"Hmmm yeh, best sleep ever" She replied honestly, making Freddie smile. "Do we have to get up now?" Sam asked him.

"Yeh we've got to be at the funeral parlour soon so you can start making plans for Melanie's Funeral" Freddie told her.

Sam then sighed before sitting up out of Freddie's hold and picked up Melanie's old bear. She ran her thumb across the bears head as she thought about her sister.

"That's a nice bear" Freddie said, breaking Sam out of her thoughts.

"Yeh it was Melanie's" She told him.

"Was it in her box?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeh, I haven't had the chance to go through it all yet, I'll do it later" Sam told him. "How am I supposed to make arrangements for Melanie's funeral if I don't even have the money to pay for one?" She asked him. This was clearly on Sam's mind.

"Will sort it out Sam, that's one of the reasons were going to the funeral parlour today" Freddie told her. "Plus me and my Mother could also help you" He added.

"Freddie you've helped me enough already" Sam told him. Suddenly Sam jerked as cold air shivered down her spine quite surprisingly.

"You alright?" Freddie asked her when this happened.

"Yeh, just cold I guess" She replied looking a little confused and with that Freddie sat up behind her and placed his hands on Sam's bare arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms carefully, trying his best to warm her up.

Sam flinched first of all at the feel of Freddie's touch. It took her a few moments to understand what was going on.

"Thanks" Sam simply said as she turned to look at Freddie.

"It's no problem" he told her.

They then both sat there staring at each other; their faces were so close to each other. Sam pressed her lips tightly together inwards. It was like you could almost no longer see them; she clearly had something on her mind.

"I'm going to go get ready" Sam stuttered out, before running into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Okay" Freddie replied quietly, it was like it was almost said to himself as Sam had nervously ran out of the room leaving Freddie sat there by himself on the bed.

Once Sam was ready she stepped out of the bathroom to find a dressed Freddie sat on the bed doing something on his phone.

"You ready to go?" Freddie asked once he noticed her.

Sam barely took any notice of what Freddie had just asked her because when he spoke she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She flinched slightly and turned to see what it was but there was nothing there. For some reason she was quite jumpy today, but she could have sworn she saw something.

"What was that?" Sam questioned.

"What was what?" Freddie asked.

"Something just moved over there" she replied.

"Sam nothing moved" he told her. "So are you ready to go?" he asked again and Sam just nodded trying to shake off the thoughts of what she thought had just happened.

They were then about to walk out of the motel room when there was a sudden bang. Sam and Freddie both turned around to see that Melanie's box had fallen off the side table.

"How did that fall?" Sam asked.

"Oh look the windows open" Freddie replied as he walked over to close it.

"But there's no wind outside" Sam stated.

"There must have just been some then I guess" Freddie suggested as he closed the window.

Sam then proceeded to walk over to where Melanie's box had fallen. All her stuff had poured out of it and as Sam knelt on to the floor the first object she went to pick up was something that looked like a diary. It was open and facing down but as Sam picked it up and turned it over the page was on Melanie's last diary entry. It read; 'The day I was murdered'

**A/N: Short chapter I know but please review, I would love to know what you thought. So review and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**If any of you read my story 'The Reunion' I've also now posted the first chapter of the sequel called 'The Reunion2' so please check it out. Thank you everyone. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: iRead Her Diary. **

"The day I was murdered" "The day I was murdered" "The day I was murdered" "The day I was murdered" "The day I was murdered" Sam kept reading those five words over and over again. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Melanie couldn't of been murdered, she died in a house fire, or could she of been, Sam asked herself?

Ignoring the voice of Freddie who wanted to leave so they could get to the funeral parlour on time, Sam knew that there was only one way in which that she could find out what really happened to her sister. That would be to read this page of her diary. Sam felt like if she did she would be invading Melanie's privacy although she also felt like for some reason her sister was with her and wanted her to see this.

Sam started to read Melanie's diary entry but as she did she realised that some of Melanie's writing was smudged. Melanie had been crying while she wrote this;

**The day I was murdered. **

**Dear diary, **

**I'm about to die today. **

**I can't believe I'm actually sitting here in my bedroom about to pour my heart out as my school apartment is burning in to flames. My room is right on the top floor and I know that there is no possible way that I will be saved. There's no way out, I've tried everything. Heat rises and it rises very fast, that's something I've learned from my physics class.**

**I can hear the screams of my friends below, they're afraid, petrified in fact and so am I. Even though I don't want to die, I don't want them to die even more. They have no place in this mess and if it wasn't for me, none of this would be happening. Everyone would be fine, happy in fact, if it wasn't for me. **

**Why is he doing this? I didn't think he would actually do this if I didn't go through with it. I also didn't think he would hurt the people around me either. Why would he do this to me? I thought he was just messing with me. I didn't think everything would come down to this. **

**The screams of my friends are getting a lot less frequent now and there not as loud anymore. I think I may have lost some of them or they are seriously injured. I just hope some of them make it and if they do I hope they don't hate me. **

**There's still so much I wanted to do with my life, I wanted to graduate high school, go to prom, and explore the world. I have a whole list of things, but most of all I wanted to put things right with my sister. I still haven't posted the letter to her explaining how sorry I am and how much I wanted her back in my life. Now I will never be able to post it. Now she will never know how much she still means to me and that's one of the things that hurts me the most. I'm afraid that she will never forgive me, I'm afraid that she will always hate me. I can only hope that one day, in years to come she will meet me in heaven and that we can be sisters once more. My last dying wish is that Sam will forgive me. **

**I am sat in my bedroom, preparing for my death. I am shaking so much, I can hardly hold on to my pen and tears are falling from my cheeks and on to this page. My writing is smudging but its okay because nobody else will ever read this.**

** Something tells me I don't have long left to live. **

**Since a very young age I've always pictured the way I want to die. I've always wanted to die when I'm an old lady, perfectly healthy and where my heart would simply just stop in my sleep. I think that's the nicest way to go, when you're not aware of things and just dying because of old age. **

**Part of this is still going to happen to me though. I'm going to curl up in my bed and fall asleep in my bed now. That way I won't be aware of the pain of my body being burnt to a crisp as it happens. That way I won't entirely know that I'll be dying completely alone, with nobody to take care of me. **

**I just still can't believe he did this to me. **

**Sweetest dreams, with one last breath, Melanie. X**

Sam took a deep breath as she finished reading the letter. She couldn't believe how strong Melanie was. She couldn't believe that while Melanie was getting ready to die, all she wanted was her forgiveness.

This letter didn't really give much away but Sam now knew a thing or two. Her sister was most defiantly murdered all because she wouldn't go through with something.

"Freddie, we can't make funeral arrangements today" Sam told him.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"Because Melanie was murdered" Sam replied as she passed Melanie's diary to Freddie, open to the page she had just read. Sam hoped that Freddie knew what they should do, because Sam most certainly didn't know where to start.

Who would do this to her Melanie, Sam asked herself. But most importantly she asked who was 'he' and what wouldn't Melanie do? She was most certainly going to find out what happened to her sister.

**A/N: Aww, so what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Shall I continue? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: iNo Name. **

"Stupid man" Yelled an angry Sam Puckett as she stormed back in to the Motel room she and Freddie were currently staying in.

"Sam calm down" Freddie told her as he shortly followed her back in to the motel room, closing the door behind him.

"How can I calm down Freddie?" Sam asked in a serious tone. "I mean the stupid police won't solve Melanie's murder because the diary page wasn't enough evidence and the fire department already said it was a kitchen hazard" Sam continued as she stormed up and down the motel room.

Freddie watched Sam as he could see herself becoming more and more worked up. He decided to stop her from pacing up and down the room before she marked a hole in the floor. He sat her down carefully on the bed and held her wrists gently as he sat next to her.

"Look I know your upset about not getting any professional help with Melanie's murder but I believe that me and you can work this out" Freddie told her. "We have Melanie's diary, we have her book. We've just got to go through it and pick up all the pieces and put them together" Freddie explained.

When Sam looked in to Freddie's eyes and listened to the tone of his voice she knew that he was serious about this and that he really did want to help her.

"But why would you want to help me with something like this?" She asked him.

"Because I care about you" He told her honestly. They sat there in silence for a few moments as Sam tried to come to terms with the fact that Freddie Benson really did care about her.

"So what do you say? Shall we solve this mystery together?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Yeh okay then" Sam agreed and Freddie smiled at her.

As Sam looked down towards her lap she noticed that Freddie's hands weren't now just holding her wrists, they had travelled and he was now holding her hands.

"Erm" Sam accidently said out loud not sure what to do or how to react.

Freddie then looked down at his hands to notice what he had done. "Oh sorry" He stuttered, suddenly letting go of Sam's hands.

"Its okay" Sam replied turning away from Freddie trying to hide her slightly reddened red cheeks as she was left thinking 'omg Freddie Benson was holding my hands'

"So, how are we going to start are mystery?" Sam asked Freddie, trying to start a conversation to get rid of the slight awkwardness they had just shared.

"The diary?" Freddie suggested. Sam just nodded as she felt comfortable with letting Freddie read Melanie's secrets.

**…...**

After hours of reading Melanie's diary Sam and Freddie finally came across a particular entry that caught both of theirs attention. It read;

**Dear diary, **

**I really don't know what to do today as I've got myself trapped in a real awkward dilemma. There are two pathways I can go down. The first one is that I can do what he wants me to do then I still will have my life, well what's left of it. The second is that I can refuse and have my life taken away from me; well that's what he said he would do to me if I say no anyway. **

**Would he really kill me though? I wouldn't think he would have this sort of monstrous behaviour in his DNA for him to kill me. Maybe he would kill me, I don't understand why though, is it just because he won't be getting what he wants? I thought he cared about me. Nobody seems to care about me anymore. **

**He even said that if I even tell anyone about this that he will kill me instantly and the person that I tell. That is what scares me the most. I feel completely trapped; I can't even go to a friend for help and if I do it's not just me that will be getting killed it will be that person as well. This decision is now harder for me because when I have a hard decision to make I go for a friend for their advice. **

**I can't believe the simple answer of either yes or no depends on whether I keep my life right now. At least he's given me a week to make my decision and if I decide to say no then at least I have one week to live the last few days of my life. **

**I will just never understand why he would do something to me… I made a huge mistake getting involved with him **

**"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground"**

**Oh and his name you may ask is**

And when Sam and Freddie went to read the next part of the page, it was missing. Someone had taken it, ripped it out, they had no idea where it would have went...

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy. I was away all weekend and only had time to update 'The Reunion2' Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: iCare About You**

"What, well where's the rest of the page?" Sam exclaimed.

"I have no idea" Freddie replied sounding a little irritated with the fact that the other half of the page was missing.

"But I want to know who did it" Sam replied.

"I know you do and so do I" Freddie told her.

Sam then got up off of the bed and Freddie immediately felt her warmth disappear. She ran over to the bedside table grabbing Melanie's box. Sam then poured all of Melanie's belongings inside it on to the bed in front of Freddie before lying back down next to him.

"The page has got to be here somewhere" Sam said as she began digging through Melanie's things.

"What if the person who killed Melanie took it?" Freddie carefully asked Sam.

"Where would they of put it?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know, it could be anywhere" Freddie replied. "They may have even destroyed it because that letter would be evidence" He told her.

"Were never going to find out who did it" Sam whined, desperately wanting to know who killed her twin sister.

"Hey don't say that, me and you are going to figure this out together" Freddie comforted Sam by placing one hand on her shoulder and gently began to rub it.

As Sam looked down at Freddie's hand on her shoulder, she looked back up where his eyes met hers. She got lost in them again.

"Freddie" Sam managed to say, but she was unsure what she should say next.

That was when Freddie's phone began to ring and when he took his hand off Sam's shoulder to answer it, something felt empty inside her.

"Hello" Freddie said to the person on the phone.

"Okay, yes ill pass on the message, thank you" He then said at the end of the phone call. Freddie didn't really say much else during the conversation because he was too busy listening to the person on the phone. What he said about passing the message on though sure caught Sam's attention.

"Who was that?" Sam immediately asked him as soon as he hung up the phone.

"That was the hospital one of Melanie's friends is still in critical condition but the other is now awake and well enough for us to visit if we like" Freddie told her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sam asked him. "Come on we've got to get going, she might be able to tell us something" Sam said as she jumped up off of the bed and immediately ran out of the Motel room, leaving Freddie to follow her…

….

The car ride to the hospital was silent, not an awkward one though. When they arrived Sam pretty much jumped straight out of the car, entering the hospital as she was so desperate for some answers. This left Freddie driving round, looking for a parking spot.

As Sam walked up to the door of a hospital patient's room that a nurse at the front desk directed her to, she knocked on the door gaining attention from the young girl that was inside.

"Are you Abigail Apple-berry?" Sam asked.

"Melanie?" The young girl questioned, looking rather confused. "They told me you were dead" She added.

"Melanie is dead" Sam told her gently. "I'm Melanie's twin, Sam Puckett" She explained.

"Oh sorry, Melanie never told me she had a twin" Abigail told Sam.

"Yeh, I never really told many of my friends that I had a twin either" Sam replied and that was when Freddie walked in.

"This is Freddie" Sam said introducing him to Abigail. Abigail just smiled.

"Can I ask you two what you're doing here" She then asked them.

"Well it turns out that the fire was started on purpose by someone that wanted to kill Melanie because she refused to do something that they wanted. Do you know anything about that?" Sam asked.

"No I'm sorry I don't but around the time before the fire happened Melanie had been acting very out of character. When the girls and I asked her what was wrong she just said it was exams. We knew she was lying though because Melanie never got nervous about exams" Abigail explained.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything else, maybe when I'm feeling better I might remember more" She told them.

"Okay, will let you get some rest. We hope you get better soon" Freddie said.

"I'm sorry about your Sister" Abigail told Sam.

"And I'm sorry about your friend" Sam replied as she walked out of the door with Freddie closely behind her. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Abigail didn't know anything. She could only hope that she would remember something when she was feeling better…

….

As Freddie layed down on the bed back in the motel room, ready to go to sleep, he felt Sam curl up in to his arms. He could tell she tried to do it sneakily and Freddie just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

It didn't take Sam long to fall asleep, she was still catching up on months of sleep that she had missed out on. Freddie couldn't sleep tonight though, the fact that they still didn't know who Melanie's killer was, was bothering him. He slowly slipped out of Sam's arms without waking her. Grabbing Melanie's diary, Freddie then layed on his front at the bottom of the bed. He began to read the next part of her diary, hoping he would find some answers.

Less than an hour later Sam woke up. She was right, she couldn't sleep when Freddie wasn't there holding her in his arms.

"Why aren't you holding me?" Sam asked him as she sat up.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Freddie asked her.

"I can't sleep when you're not holding me" Sam told him honestly as she layed on her front next to Freddie. As sad as it was that Sam now found it so hard to sleep, Freddie couldn't help but smile slightly at this.

"Why are you reading that now?" She then asked.

"I want to find Melanie's killer just as much as you do" Freddie told her.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" Sam then asked him.

"I told you I care about you" He told her again.

"But why do you care about me so much?" Sam asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Freddie asked.

"I just want to know that's all" Sam told him. "Freddie" She then nervously said.

"Yeh" Freddie replied turning to look at her.

That was when she kissed him. It was only a small, quick peck on the lips. Freddie could tell she had to build up a lot of courage to do that though. It meant a lot to her though and something to him.

When she pulled away Sam was more nervous than she was about kissing him in the first place. When Freddie didn't say anything straight away, she freaked out.

"Omg I'm so sorry, just forget I ever did that" She yelled as she jumped up off of the bed and started pacing up and down of their motel room. "I thought you liked me, my mistake. It's not your fault; I just got the wrong impression that's all. I'm so stupid; you would never like a girl like me." She rambled on. "Like I said just forget I ever did that, I'll spend the night in the bathroom, I'm sure the bathtub is very comfortable" She rambled on even more as she turned to walk towards the bathroom.

She must not have heard Freddie calling her name as she rambled on and on while pacing up and down the room. He got up off of the bed and just as Sam was about to step in to the bathroom he caught her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently on the lips and when he pulled away she looked a little shocked.

"I don't want to forget what you just did" Freddie then told her honestly. "Oh and by the way you're very cute when you panic about something" He added with a cheeky grin.

"Freddie you are such a nub" Sam said as she hit him playfully. That was then the first time Freddie saw Sam Puckett smile in a very long time…

**A/N: Ahh SEDDIE! Are we happy? Please review this chapter. There were only 3 reviews on the last chapter and I was hoping to reach 50 reviews as well. Did you guys not enjoy the last one? It will make me extra happy if you review this one. Merry Christmas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: iForgive You.**

As Freddie layed awake in bed with Sam peacefully asleep in his arms, he smiled down at her knowing after all these years Sam Puckett was finally his girl. Gently Freddie placed his thumb on her cheek and ran it down her face as he admired how naturally beautiful she really was. He knew that Sam was precious, she was different from all the other girls and it was his job to look after her.

"I know you're watching me" Sam then said.

Sam had been awake for quite a while, she was trying her best to fall back to sleep but as soon as she felt Freddie's eyes on her she was dying to see those handsome hazel brown eyes of his.

"How long have you been awake?" Freddie asked her.

"Long enough to know you've been staring at me" She told him as she opened her beautiful bright blue eyes that Freddie loved so much.

"Oh, well good morning" Freddie then said as he kissed Sam good morning.

"Hmmm, I've never had a good morning kiss before" Sam murmured in between kissing him. "Have you?" She then asked Freddie.

"Yeh" he replied.

"What! From who?" Sam exclaimed as she sat up, out of Freddie's arms.

"Bit jealous, aren't we there Puckett" Freddie commented with a smirk on his face.

"No I'm not jealous" Sam denied. "Just tell me who it was from" She demanded.

"My Mother" Freddie then told her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Eww that's disgusting" Sam yelled. "I'm going in the shower" She announced before making her way to the bathroom.

**…**

As Sam exited the bathroom a little while later she was dressed with clean, fresh clothes on. Her hair was still wet and flowed down her back. To Freddie she was beyond beautiful.

"I've got a feeling you enjoy reading that" Sam commented as she spotted Freddie reading Melanie's diary again.

"Yeh, it is interesting" He told her.

Sam then sat on the bed next to Freddie placing Melanie's box on her lap, she quite enjoyed looking through it. She pulled out Melanie's locket from the box and Sam remembered Melanie getting it when they were six. As Sam opened it up, it had the exact same picture inside it from the last time she had seen it. It was a picture of her and Melanie from when they were young.

"You want help putting that on?" Freddie asked her as he noticed Sam looking down at it and Sam just nodded.

Freddie swooped Sam's hair over her shoulders and Freddie placed the locket around Sam's neck, and then did it up carefully at the back. "Beautiful" he then murmured in her ear before kissing her softly on the cheek.

Now that Melanie was gone, Sam felt like she was now getting closer to Melanie then she ever was before. She was learning more about her, even things she would never have thought she would have known. Suddenly Sam heard a few chuckles which were coming from Freddie.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked him.

"You, last night" he replied in mid laughter.

"What about me last night?" Sam questioned.

"I'll spend the night in the bathroom, I'm sure the bathtub is very comfortable" He mocked

"That wasn't funny, it was completely embarrassing" Sam replied as she hid her face in her hands trying to hide her blush. "Don't speak of it" She added.

"Come here" Freddie said as he scooped Sam up in his arms. "I thought it was cute" He told her as Sam cuddled in to him.

"You would" Sam added and Freddie just kissed her on the forehead. Just then Freddie's phone rang, it was the hospital again and now really wasn't the time for sad news.

"Melanie's other friend is awake, but she's dying and wants to see you before she goes" Freddie told Sam.

"Why does she want to see me?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out" Freddie replied.

"Well we better get going then" Sam said and with that she and Freddie were out the door…

**…**

As Sam and Freddie stood outside the young girls hospital room all they could see was that she was fighting for her life. She was tied up to a bunch of hospital chords and being pumped up with loads of oxygen.

"Her names Rosie" The nurse told them. "I'll leave you to go in and talk to her" She then said before walking back down the hospital corridor.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself or do you want me to come in with you?" Freddie asked Sam.

"I should be fine, ill just call you in if I need you" Sam replied before stepping in to Rosie's hospital room.

Sam could see that Rosie was fighting for her life, she wasn't only attached to a bunch of hospital chords including an oxygen tank but she had also lost all the colouring from her face and the rest of her body was full of burns and blisters from the fire. It was quite surprising that a girl in this condition had managed to stay alive so long.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hi, I wasn't sure whether you were going to come" Rosie replied, struggling to breath.

"I came as soon as the hospital called" Sam told her. "So what do you want to see me for?" Sam then asked.

"I need you to do something for me" Rosie told her.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking a little confused.

Rosie was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. As soon as she went to reply she started spluttering in to a huge coughing fit. Her lungs were extremely weak from the fire. Sam helped her sit up so she could breath. Eventually she caught her breath and managed to lie back down.

"It's nearly time for me to go now" Rosie murmured.

"I'm sorry about all that's happened" Sam told her sympathetically, not really sure what to say. She was talking to a girl that she barely knew. A girl that she had only just met. She meant a lot to Melanie though; therefore Rosie meant something to Sam. Especially since Sam and Melanie hadn't really seen a lot of each other the past few years because they didn't really see eye to eye.

"It's alright, will you stay with me? I don't want to die alone" Rosie asked. Her breathing was getting less and less frequent now.

"Of course" Sam answered as she sat down in the chair next to Rosie's bed. She took her hand and held it tightly so she knew she wasn't alone.

"This isn't what you wanted me here for was it?" Sam questioned and Rosie shook her head.

"I need you to find out who did this to us" Rosie told her slowly in between breaths. Sam of course knew who she meant by 'us' "Can you do that for me?" She asked.

"I'm already on it" Sam told her.

"Thank you" Rosie murmured and with that Sam noticed that Rosie's life machine was dropping.

"Will you do something for me?" Sam asked. "Tell Melanie that I forgive her" Sam told her and Rosie nodded.

"Melanie will like that" Rosie said as her final words because with that she took her final breath, her life machine beeped and her eyes closed…

**A/N: Please review, the quicker you review, the quicker I update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: iGet A Clue**

As Sam heard the sounds of Rosie's life machine beeping she looked up at the lifeless girl with tears in her eyes. That was one of the hardest things she had to go through. She never imagined having to watch a loved one suffer so much that they passed away right in front of her. But the thing was Rosie wasn't a loved one and it still affected Sam so much.

As Sam kept a hold of Rosie's hand, not really sure what to do now she noticed that the sound of Rosie's life machine had all of a sudden stopped. As she looked up she realised that a nurse had turned it off and a doctor was checking Rosie's pulse.

"Time of death 1:32pm" the Doctor then said.

"Will leave you to say your goodbyes" the nurse told Sam as she and the Doctor left the room.

The room fell silent as soon as the nurse and Doctor left the room. As Sam's concentration went back to Rosie she thought about how Rosie, Melanie and there over friend that Sam never met really didn't deserve to be killed and burnt to flames in a fire, nobody did.

"Am I too late to say Goodbye?" Sam then heard the voice of a young girl ask.

When Sam turned around to see who was there, it was Abigail. Even though she was sat in a wheel chair with an oxygen mask on her lap she was looking a lot better than she was when Sam met her a few days ago. Sam was glad to see that someone out of the four girls had managed to survive the fire. She just wished all of them did and that she could see her sister again.

"It's never too late to say goodbye" Sam replied honestly.

With that Abigail wheeled herself round to the other side of Emily's bed. She looked down at her friend who had just passed away. The look of sadness filled up her face. It was upsetting enough losing one friend but losing all three of your best friends practically at the same time was truly heart breaking.

"I've lost the three best friends I've ever had" Abigail then said with tears in her eyes. "And you've lost your twin Sister" She then added. Abigail couldn't control her emotions anymore and for the first time since she regained her consciousness she began to cry her eyes out.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" Sam reassured her as she leaned across to Abigail and placed her hand on Abigail's shoulder for support.

"How do you know that?" Abigail asked in between cries.

"I can just tell." Sam replied, not really sure what to say. "But whatever happens you need to remember that you survived this. You're going to get stronger, you're going to get better and you're going to be able to live the life that you want to live. You may not have your friends with you physically anymore but they will always be watching over you and they will always be with you in your heart" Sam told her. She got a little teary herself giving Abigail that little pep talk. It was true what she said though and Sam knew that Melanie would always be with her and one day she will be able to see her again.

"Thanks, I think I needed that" Abigail replied.

"You're welcome. Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I hope so" Abigail replied. "You know, you're a lot different to Melanie" She then told Sam.

"Yeh I've heard" Sam replied.

As Sam looked at Abigail she could tell that she needed some time alone to say goodbye to Emily properly so she decided that it was a good time for her to leave.

"I'll leave you to it and I hope you get better soon" Sam said to Abigail as she got up and began making her way to the door.

"Sam" Abigail called.

Sam then turned around looking back at Abigail wondering what she wanted. She then watched her slowly and carefully get up out of her wheelchair. Slowly she walked over to Sam and before Sam knew what was going on Abigail pulled her in to a hug.

Sam was stunned at first. This was the first person that willingly hugged Sam and showed her some affection in years, except for Freddie and Carly. As Sam hugged Abigail back because she actually wanted to she thought to herself that she may of actually made a new friend.

As the two girls pulled away from their tight embrace Abigail stumbled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Can you help me back to my wheel chair?" Abigail asked her. Sam simply nodded before taking Abigail's arm, supporting her as she got back in her chair.

"Remember me when I am gone away" Abigail then told Sam.

"You're not going anywhere" Sam reassured her.

"No, those where Melanie's last words to me" Abigail replied.

"Oh" Sam managed to say.

"And now I've had the chance to think about it those words were also the name to her favourite poem" she explained.

Sam looked at Abigail not really sure why she was telling her this but she did know that it was time for her to leave.

"Look after Melanie for me" Sam said looking down at Emily.

She then said goodbye to Abigail before leaving the room with tears in her eyes.

As soon as Sam stepped back out into the hospital corridor Freddie was there waiting for her, just like he said he would be. Sam's eyes where welled up with tears and even though she didn't understand why she was feeling this way Freddie knew it was because she had a good heart.

"That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do" Sam told him.

"I know, come here" Freddie replied as he pulled Sam in to a warming and loving hug. He ran his hand down through her hair and listened to the sounds of her breathing as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her.

"Definitely" Sam replied and with that they both walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

If only they knew that Sam had just been given a major clue to what happened to Melanie and her friends. The thing was nobody knew except for the person that planted it of course…

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in ages, I've been so busy. I even cried a little writting this. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: iRealization**

As Sam came out of the bathroom in the motel room that she and Freddie were currently staying in she spotted Freddie sat on the bed and once again he was reading Melanie's diary. Leaning up against the wall watching him carefully Freddie barley noticed that Sam had entered the room.

Freddie was reading Melanie's diary all the time and he wasn't even halfway through it. He was determined to find the answer to the mystery of Melanie's murder and Sam was very grateful for this.

Walking forwards towards the bed Sam took hold of Freddie's spare hand which didn't have a hold on Melanie's diary to pull him up on to his feet. He looked up at her wondering what was going on, letting her get on with whatever it was she was doing. Slowly though he let out that quirky smile that Sam loved so much. Caressing Freddie's cheek, lifting up his chin, the warmth of Freddie's breath brushed the top of Sam's lip. She stared in to those hazel brown eyes of his and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was hard, but also soft. It only lasted for a second but Sam and Freddie could both have stayed like that forever. That one kiss made Sam's feelings for Freddie grow even more.

Freddie began to kiss Sam back as he felt a romantic wave flow through his heart. With his arms around her waist and her hands holding on to his muscular chest he deepened the kiss even more. She meant everything to him. His lips spoke love and her's spoke the love that she has so desperately wanted since forever.

"You're amazing" Sam murmured to Freddie as they broke away from their kiss and rested their noses together.

Freddie then placed a sweet, lovingly and gentle kiss on Sam's slightly blushed left cheek before they both sat down to discuss the important matter of what brought them to New York in the first place.

"Have you found anything in here then?" Sam asked Freddie as she picked up Melanie's diary.

"No not really, there must be something in there though" He answered.

"Yeh, cause it just feels like we've hit a dead end or something" Sam replied as she began to flick through the pages in Melanie's diary.

"Remember me when I am gone away, Campus library" Sam then said aloud sounding puzzled. "That's strange" She then said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie questioned.

"Remember me when I am gone away, campus library is written in pencil on the back of a page. Well half a page because we're still looking for the other half" Sam explained.

"Sam that can mean anything" Freddie replied.

"True, but don't you think it's weird that it's written in pencil when everything else in Melanie's diary is written in pen?" Sam asked. "Omg I can't believe I didn't notice it straight away" Sam then exclaimed.

"Noticed what?" Freddie immediately asked.

"Abigail said that Melanie's last words was 'Remember me when I am gone away' and that those words are also the name of her favourite poem" She explained, looking at Freddie as realization suddenly hit his face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"You thinking there's a copy of the poem in Campus Library?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, but wait, wouldn't the poem be in a book?" Sam asked.

"Yes but 'Remember me when I am gone away' was published in to a book four years ago" Freddie replied as he flicked through Melanie's diary showing Sam one of Melanie's older entries where she was excited that her favourite poet was publishing a book which was named after her favourite poem.

"I think we need to go to Campus library" Sam said and Freddie agreed. "Where is that anyway?" She then asked.

"I think it might be the library on Melanie's school campus because she did go to boarding school after all" Freddie replied.

"Oh yeh, I suppose it's good having a boyfriend with a nubby brain" Sam then said as she made her way out of the motel room door. Freddie smirked at his part compliment part insult and followed Sam out of the door.

**….**

As Sam and Freddie stepped into the library both of their eyes widened as the realized how big the place was.

"Man this place is huge, were never going to find it" Sam moaned.

"Don't say that, I'm sure it's here somewhere" Freddie replied.

"Were closing in twenty minutes" the librarian told them as she quickly walked passed them with her hands full of books.

"Okay maybe we won't find it today" Freddie corrected himself.

"Really?" Sam questioned sarcastically.

"Okay I don't think it will be on this floor lets go look upstairs" Freddie said as him and Sam made their way over to the elevator.

**Fifteen minutes later **

"Five minutes to closing" the librarian said over a loudspeaker.

"Okay were not going to find it in five minutes so I say that we hide and then when ever everyone leaves we can come out and find it. I mean this place has nine floors, it will take us the whole night" Sam told Freddie.

"Sam we can't do that its intrusion" Freddie replied.

"Yeh but it's not as bad as murder" Sam argued and Freddie could see straight away where she was getting at.

"Fine okay but one problem there's nowhere to hide so we can't stay" Freddie replied.

"Yeh there is, under these beanbags" Sam told him with a huge smirk on her face as she dragged him over to them…

**A/N: Short chapter I know but it's taken me forever to write it. Please leave a review, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: iEmergency. **

Moments later the library was in full darkness and all that you could hear was the sound of the library doors closing, until it soon drifted into complete silence. The night was drifting in and it would soon be dark outside. Having no darkness would mean that there wouldn't be any light what's so ever for Sam and Freddie to find the book that they needed to connect Melanie's murder together.

"Freddie, I think were alone" Sam whispered from underneath the beanbag that she was hiding underneath.

"Yeh so do I" Freddie replied as he sat up and out of where he was hiding from. "Are you sure we've thought this through properly? Freddie questioned.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean should we really be here at this time of night" He replied.

"No we probably shouldn't be here" Sam replied. "But scince when did I care about what I should and shouldn't do" She added whilst smiling.

When Sam glanced over to Freddie she noticed that he had more of a serious face on. A more of a serious face that she would of ever of thought he would have.

"Ughhh, you're not going to make us leave now are you?" She questioned.

"No" Freddie replied. "Because I know how much finding this book means to you and scince it means something to you, it also means something to me" Freddie told her as he started to search a nearby bookcase.

Sam smiled at Freddie's words and luckily for her the darkness of the room just about covered her blush from Freddie. Sam knew she meant something to Freddie and Freddie defiantly meant something to her.

Freddie soon noticed Sam standing in a day dream in between two bookshelves. She was smiling her head off.

"Sam, I thought you wanted to find this book?" Freddie asked, whilst smirking at her.

"Oh yeh" Sam replied as she came out of her daydream. "I'll search this book shelf over here." She added.

"Man it's really dark now" Freddie commented.

"Yeh thank goodness for phone torches." Sam replied.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from out of nowhere which was continued on with a heard of footsteps.

"What was that?" Freddie panicked.

"Shh. Someone's here" Sam replied.

As the sound of the footsteps drew closer Sam quickly pulled Freddie behind a bookcase to hide. Peeking out from the side of the bookcase, Sam watched as two figures walked by and straight past her and Freddie.

As Sam stepped out from behind the bookcase she slowly started to quietly follow the two mysterious people.

"Where are you going?" Freddie whispered.

"Where do you think?" Sam whispered back.

"Sam, it's not safe" Freddie told her quietly.

"Since when did I care about safety?" Sam questioned and with that Freddie followed her.

Soon the two mysterious figures stopped at a nearby bookcase, so Sam and Freddie hid behind another trying to listen to their voices. The two people also had their backs to Sam and Freddie so they couldn't even see their faces or what they looked like.

"What are we doing here?" One of them asked.

"I told you I'm looking for a missing…document" the other replied.

"How do you know it's here?" one of the people asked.

"I have my sources" the other explained. This made both Sam and Freddie suspicious.

"I don't understand why I need to be here. Please just let me go" One begged.

"No. You're basically my hostage. If you tell anyone anything or try to escape from me your dead" The person snapped. "Just like Melanie and those little friends of hers" The person added.

"You killed them" the other person stuttered.

By then Sam was feeling mixed emotions. She was angry, upset and also had a feeling of relief that she had heard the killer confess. The rage swept right through her body.

"I'm gonna kill that person" She exclaimed as she went to step out from behind the bookcase but Freddie pulled her back.

"No you're not" Freddie told her quietly. "As much as you may want to kill whoever that is, I'm not going to let you do it because you will just go straight to Juvie and I don't want that to happen to you. That person deserves to do that time. Plus were not prepared to do anything tonight, we need to get out of here before someone finds us" Freddie explained firmly.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sam questioned.

Looking around Freddie spotted a nearby window. Grabbing Sam's hand he walked with her over to it. Opening it up Freddie let Sam climb out of the window first. Freddie followed shortly after but first he set off the fire alarm.

"Why did you set off the alarm?" Sam asked.

"Well whoever's in there isn't going to find what they're looking for tonight" Freddie replied as he grabbed Sam's hand and they began to run as fast as they could out of the school grounds and into Freddie's car.

Once Freddie began to drive Sam's phone began to ring and she was a little confused to why that person would be calling her and especially at this time of night.

"It's Abigail" Sam told Freddie before she answered it.

"Hello" Sam said.

"Sam I need your help, it's an emergency" Abigail told her.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Sam asked with the sound of concern in her voice.

"No I'm not. I've been threatened; can you come to the hospital right away?" She asked.

"Yeh I'll be right there" Sam replied.

Once they arrived at the hospital Sam and Freddie made their way straight to Abigail's room. She was sat up in her bed, holding onto a bit of paper, crying her eyes out in fear.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"No. I thought I was going to get my life back" Abigail replied. "Read this" She told Sam as she passed the letter to her and Sam began to read it.

**To Abigail, **

**I have been very busy but clearly my tracks weren't hidden clear enough. People are trying to find me. Yes I know because like I've said I have my sources. You seem to be remembering more and more each day. It's terrible for you to be telling be telling the two teen investigators things. I'm now going to be watching you and your life now depends on it. I didn't succeed in killing you before. **

**The Killer. **

"Abigail where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"I woke up and it was by the door" Abigail weeped.

"I'll get the hospital to check the CTV" Freddie told them and Sam nodded as he walked out of the room.

A little while later Freddie came back into the room as soon as the CTV cameras had been double checked.

"Nobody's come this way except from us and a nurse and none of us dropped the letter at the door" Freddie told them.

"What! How can that be possible unless…" Sam suddenly stopped and then turned to look at Abigail. "You wrote that letter didn't you?" She asked her. She knew the answer though, the clues were right there in front of her…

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I haven't had the time to update and seems only two people reviewed the last chapter I'm not sure whether there's many of you waiting for an update. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: iMysterious Man**

"You wrote that letter didn't you?" Sam repeated in a much firmer tone waiting for Abigail to answer her.

Abigail had her head down, refusing to look at Sam and Freddie just watched in shock from the other side of the room.

"Answer me" Sam yelled at her as she stepped forwards towards Abigail's bed. Sam had a firm grip on the letter and as she held it up close to Abigail's face, her hand began to shake as her eyes filled with rage.

"Okay, your right. It was me, I wrote the letter" Abigail admitted as tears ran down her cheeks.

Taking a step back Sam was happy that Abigail finally answered her and it was the exact answer that she was expecting to get. Sam then knew that it was time for her to ask the very important question which could solve Melanie's murder for once and for all.

"Did you kill Melanie?" Sam asked whilst taking a deep breath.

"No of course not" Abigail replied. She was shocked that Sam would think such nonsense. "Melanie was and will always be my best friend" Abigail told her. "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"If you didn't kill Melanie then who did?" Sam asked as she ignored Abigail's question not being sure whether she should believe her or not.

"I don't know" Abigail replied. Sam and Freddie both frowned as they were then confused even more.

"Abigail I think you need to tell us why you wrote this letter to yourself" Freddie told her.

"Okay, it all started yesterday when I woke up. There was a man. He was stood over in the corner of the room with his back facing me" Abigail began. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. I never meant for you and you're two other friends to get hurt, just Melanie. He explained" Abigail told them. "But now you know too much. I don't want to get found out and if I do your life depends on it. You're remembering more as you get stronger and that's no good for me. He then told me and I started to get scared" Abigail explained as she took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to carry on?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"There are people trying to find out who I am. You know them, you know facts about this case and it's now your job to chase them off the case. If you don't I'll murder you he threatened" Abigail told them. "He then left the room as quick as he could" She added.

"Did you see who he was?" Sam asked.

"No, all I saw of his face was one eye" she replied.

"So that's why you wrote the letter?" Sam questioned.

"Yes and I'm so sorry" Abigail cried. "He's going to murder me now because I told you what happened. I tried to do what he said and take you off the tracks but it didn't work" She panicked.

"It's okay" Freddie told her.

With that a nurse walked in to the hospital room and because Sam, Freddie and Abigail were so deep in conversation they barely noticed that she had entered the room.

"Excuse me" she said causing the heads of Sam, Freddie and Abigail to face her at the door. "Visiting hours are over and Abigail it's time for your medication" She told them.

With that Sam and Freddie got up to leave.

"Will you come and see me soon?" Abigail asked.

"Of course" Freddie replied whilst Sam just nodded as they both walked out of the room, leaving the hospital and making their way to Freddie's car.

The car journey back to the motel was silence. Freddie was concentrating on the road ahead and Sam was deep in thought.

"What's a matter?" Freddie asked her as he placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it for comfort.

"What are we going to now Freddie?" Sam asked as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I think we need to get to the library and find that book as quick as we can tomorrow" Freddie replied.

"Do you believe her?" Sam asked, meaning Abigail.

"Yes I do" Freddie replied.

"Because Melanie said in her diary that it was a 'he' that killed her" Freddie explained. "Abigail isn't a 'he' Sam." He added.

"Yeh, we need that book" Sam agreed.

"We sure do" Freddie said as he pulled up and parked his car in to the motel car park.

When Sam and Freddie walked into their Motel room Sam immediately collapsed onto their bed and it didn't take long for Freddie to join her. Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Freddie asked.

"It's an unknown number" Sam replied and they both looked completely confused and that was when she answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" Sam asked.

"The real question is who are you? I know you're after me but I don't know why you're so important to Melanie" A voice spoke "You see I can't tell you who I am. Melanie's murderer wouldn't want to give themselves away now would they?" The murderer questioned. It was more like he was talking to himself at this point though.

"You killed Melanie" Sam said allowed.

"Well done, you caught on fast" He replied sarcastically.

"How did you get my number?" Sam asked, ignoring his comment.

"Melanie's phone, yes I have her phone." he answered. "So why are you so important to Melanie?" He questioned.

"I'm not" Sam said.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth there Sam. Why would Melanie text you asking for forgiveness and for help the day before she died if you didn't mean anything to her?" He questioned. "You didn't reply to her. If you replied to her, if you helped her, if you forgave her maybe she wouldn't be dead right now." He continued.

In a way Sam knew he was right. If Sam had the money to put credit on her phone then maybe she would have replied to Melanie and helped her out. This man was twisting with her thoughts and she was trying her best not to let him get to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked.

"Don't see why I shouldn't" He replied. "Are you going to back off of Melanie's murder?" He asked her.

"No, I'm going to find you and then when I do you are going to pay" Sam spat at him.

"Hmmm, obviously Abigail didn't do her job properly" He commented.

"Don't hurt her" Sam begged.

"Will see, maybe you will have to something for me instead" He replied.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Break up with Freddie" He insisted.

"Anything but that" Sam replied.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I'm falling in love with him" Sam admitted, facing away from Freddie so he didn't see her blush. If she stayed facing him though, she would have seen the smile on his face…

**A/N: So who thought Abigail was the killer? Anybody know who the killer is because I certainly don't. I have a few ideas but can't seem to make my mind up. The clues are in the story for each of them; you just have to work it out. Please review this story is 3 reviews away from 100. Thank you everyone. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I just haven't had the time. I have been busy with History essays, English assessments and Health & Social Care coursework. I am hoping that I'll be able to get on track with updating again but I am still busy with History, Health & Social care and I have maths exams coming up at school. I am hoping you all are still interested in this story and I am sorry if it takes me a long time to update.**

**Chapter 16: iDon't Want Heart Break. **

As Sam hung up her phone after speaking to Melanie's murderer, who was still unknown she began to think about the conversation that had just taken place. She had now put Abigail's life in more danger by refusing to break up with Freddie, just because she was falling in love with him.

Falling in love was something that Sam had always feared. It was always something that she thought would never occur in her life, and if it did then who ever she was in love with wouldn't love her or would expect too much from her. Sam knew that Freddie wouldn't expect too much from her because of how they have grown up together, so she thought that Freddie simply didn't love her. As she thought about it, the idea came to mind that Freddie was only dating her while Carly wasn't around. Sam just thought as soon as they went back to Seattle and Carly returned from Yakima that Freddie would come to his senses and remember his love for Carly.

For the benefit of Abigail's life and to save her own heartbreak, Sam wondered whether it would just be best to break up with Freddie now. She didn't want to though. It occurred to her that she was completely in love with him. Whether she breaks up with him now or have Freddie do it later she would be heartbroken. Should she do what's best?

Something about that phone call didn't add up though. Whoever he was that killed Melanie didn't know who Sam was, but yet he knew who Freddie was. He didn't even know that Sam was Melanie's twin Sister but instead he knew that Sam and Freddie are dating. This confused Sam even more because she and Freddie didn't even get together until they arrived in New York. This didn't make sense to Sam and she knew that she should talk to Abigail about it, hoping that she would know something. Abigail always seemed to be the source.

Sam then came out of her thoughts as she felt Freddie's presence at the side of her, waiting for her to speak to him. His eyes were focused on her and as much as she wanted to face him, she couldn't. Every time Sam looked into his eyes she fell for him even more.

"Sam is everything okay?" Freddie asked her as he ran his hand through her hair. The sensation of his touch on her ran straight through her veins.

"Yes everything is fine" She lied, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm sure" She lied again. "I've just got to go see Abigail" She told him as she got up and made her way out of the door.

Freddie knew that there was something up with Sam. He knew that the phone call that Sam had just had put some type of affect on her. Freddie hoped that he would find out what was wrong with her and that he would be able to sort things out. For the meantime though he followed Sam out of the door to give her a ride to the hospital.

**….**

The drive to the hospital was silent. Both Sam and Freddie were deep in thought but there was still a difference between them. Sam was refusing to look at Freddie but Freddie couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hey Abigail" Sam greeted her as soon as she saw her.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you both again today" Abigail replied as she saw Sam and Freddie.

"I didn't think I'd be coming here either, but I need to ask you something" Sam told her.

"Okay. What is it?" Abigail asked as she turned the volume down on her television and carefully sat herself up.

"Melanie's murderer rang me earlier." Sam told her and immediately spotted the shock and fear that sprang up on Abigail's face. "The thing is though, he didn't know who I was but he knew who Freddie was" Sam continued. "Do you know why that would be?" She asked her suspiciously.

"Well when he came to visit me I panicked" Abigail admitted.

"What do you mean you panicked?" Freddie asked her.

"He told me that I had to tell him everything I know" Abigail replied. "I just thought that he would already know everything about you Sam because your Melanie's sister. I just told him that you're with your boyfriend" Abigail explained. "I'm sorry; I didn't mention any names he just assumed that it was Freddie from iCarly" Abigail told them.

"Cool someone remembers I'm on the show too" Freddie grinned, causing Sam to glare at him.

"Right we need to find out who this guy is" Sam said. "We will be back as soon as we find out anything" Sam told Abigail as she and Freddie made their way out of her hospital room.

**….**

Walking in through the entrance to the Campus Library, Sam and Freddie stopped at the main desk where there was a different Librarian then last time sat down scanning books.

"Excuse me" Freddie said, gaining her attention.

"Do you know where I can find a copy of 'Remember me when I am gone away'?" Sam asked her.

"Hello Melanie" She smiled and immediately Sam felt a lump appear in her throat. "We've missed you around here. The children miss you reading to them." She told Sam. "When Principal White told me you were gone I just knew you would come back" She smiled.

Sam pulled a fake smile. "So the book?" She questioned.

"It's right over there in the poetry corner" She replied as she pointed over to the far left corner. "You've taken it out so many times before I thought you would have known" She told her.

Freddie said a quick thank you before following Sam over to where the librarian had guided her.

Freddie watched Sam as she slowly walked in between the bookcases of the poetry section while running her hands across all of the books. Suddenly she stopped and Freddie could see the relief that came over her face.

"I've got it" She smiled as she picked the book up.

"Wait" Freddie said placing his hands over the book that was in Sam's grasp just as she was about to open it up and look for the missing half a letter.

"What?" Sam questioned in a tone of annoyance.

"We need to talk" Freddie told her…

**A/N: Please review and I will try to update as quickly as I can. Follow my twitter JennetteMcHevan for updates and just ask me for a follow back. Thank you everyone. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: iDon't Know You. **

Sam's eyes shot up as soon as she heard Freddie say those four words. They were both looking directly at each other now. It was the first time Sam had looked at Freddie properly since before the phone call, even though she seemed to be more spaced out in her own thoughts.

This is it; he's going to break up with you now Sam thought. She didn't think that they would break up so soon and if they did she would have wanted to be the one to break up with him. If Sam was to do it her way then she thought maybe her and Freddie's break up wouldn't hurt her so much.

Sam couldn't understand why Freddie was breaking up with her so soon though. She then knew that she should have treated him better and not have blanked him out all day.

"Where talking now" Sam replied to Freddie, trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know what I'm talking about" Freddie told her firmly.

"Fine, just get it over with quickly" Sam begged after she took a deep breath and turned around so Freddie couldn't see the heartbreak on her face.

"What's going on with us?" Freddie asked. Sam was about to reply but Freddie pretty much answered for her straight away. "I thought we were doing good Sam. I thought you were happy in this relationship. Why have you been ignoring me Sam? I don't understand why you're treating me like this Sam" Freddie told her.

"I asked you to get this over with quickly" Sam reminded him.

"Get what over with quickly?" Freddie questioned.

"I know you're going to break up with me so just do it" Sam raised her voice.

"Break up with you" Freddie exclaimed. "Where an earth did you come up with that idea?" He asked.

"Oh don't question how I know Freddie, you know I'm right. It's so obvious, you're just going to go and fall back in love with Carly again the second you see her" Sam yelled.

"Is that seriously what you think? I'm not going to go back and have some childhood crush on Carly Shay. I was over her years ago" Freddie shouted. "Sam are you insecure about this?" He asked her.

"No. I'm not insecure" She snapped.

"Then what is it?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing I just knew you were going to break up with me" Sam lied.

"Well that's where you're wrong. Why would I break up with you when" Freddie yelled.

"When what?" Sam questioned, cutting him off.

"When I love you" Freddie admitted.

Sam couldn't believe it. Freddie Benson had just told her that he loved her. It was probably not the way he wanted to tell her though. She was then wondering whether or not Freddie was telling the truth but judging by the look on his face, she believed him. This made her feel stupid. She seriously thought he was going to break up with her. So maybe she was being insecure or it was just that she is simply afraid of love.

"You love me?" Sam questioned, staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"Yeh I do" Freddie replied.

Just then the librarian was standing right behind Freddie after walking the length of the librarian because Sam and Freddie were shouting so loud.

"Excuse me. This is a library, a place where it's supposed to be quiet. Students come here to read, to find information for school work and to study for exams. I thought you would of known that, especially you Melanie" She told them. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask at least one of you to leave" She added.

"I'll wait for you in the car" Freddie instantly told Sam. He made his way out of the library in a huff knowing that Sam obviously didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her.

Not wanting to look in the book without Freddie, Sam checked the book out of the library by using Melanie's account. She managed to bribe the librarian into letting her do so without her library card.

When Sam got outside she nervously got into the passenger seat of Freddie's car. She was quite sure how to act and Freddie pretty much felt the same way to her.

"Did you look in the book?" He asked her, breaking the silence.

"No I didn't want to do it without you" She admitted.

"Do you want to look now?" Freddie asked.

"No let's do it someplace more quiet, like the hospital" Sam replied.

Freddie then reached over to start up the car when Sam took a hold of his hand which stopped him from doing so. He looked over at her confusedly. That was when she slowly leaned towards him and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" She told him.

Freddie knew she meant it. He knew it would have taken her a lot of courage to do that because she wasn't the best with talking about her feelings. He was glad she told him that she loved him though. Judging by the smile on his face Sam knew he was glad too. She even let out a soft giggle because of how cute she found him.

"Why have you been ignoring me then?" He asked, still confused on the matter.

"I was afraid of love" She admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he reassured her.

"I know" Sam replied with a smile.

**….**

The drive to the hospital went by pretty quickly. Sam sat in the car staring down at the book that was on her lap though. She was getting anxious. Although she so desperately wanted to know who killed her Sister she was still so incredibly nervous.

When getting out of the car Sam grabbed a hold of Freddie's hand. She was determined to beat her fear of love. Freddie squeezed her hand gently and continued to hold it with a smile on his face as they made there was to Abigail's room.

"We've got it" Sam told Abigail.

"Have you opened it?" Abigail asked.

"No but I'm going to open it now" Sam replied.

She began to flick through the pages of the book and was extremely disappointed when she found nothing. She thought that maybe the killer had got to the book before her. This irritated her.

Freddie then came up with the idea that the missing part of the diary page may have been hidden inside the cover of the book. He began to remove the cover off of the book and found himself to be completely right.

Sam, Freddie and Abigail found themselves reading the missing part of the diary page together;

**Rhys Brookings. **

**I thought he cared about me, but I was obviously wrong. I would do anything to have my life back to the way it was before and to make the correct decisions. I just hope everyone I love will forgive me for the wrong choices I made. It's not like they could have stopped me though. I should have told my best friends about him then they could have knocked some sense into me. I'm Melanie Puckett though; I've never made the wrong decision before. **

"Who the hell is Rhys Brookings?" Sam screamed.

**A/N: Please review everyone. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed me on twitter. The reviews and tweets you have been sending me are so kind. My username is JennetteMcHevan just ask me for a follow back. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: iHunt Him Down. **

"Rhys Brookings, I'm going to hunt him down then I'm going to break him. I'm going to ruin him. I'm going to destroy him. Whoever the hell he is I'm going to kill him" Sam yelled. Freddie and Abigail were quite taken back, especially Freddie. This was the first time either of them had seen Sam in such a rage that she had ever been in before.

"Sam calm down" Freddie told her.

"I can't calm down this guy has murdered my Sister and you expect me to calm down. How am I supposed to calm down?" She questioned but she had pretty much answered things for herself. Freddie knew she was right.

"His name sounds familiar" Abigail told them.

"You know who this person is?" Sam asked her eagerly.

"Well I may be wrong but our Philosophy teacher at school is called Mr. Brookings" Abigail replied. "I'm unsure of his first name though" She added.

"Where can we find him?" Sam asked.

"The Unknown building at school in classroom 321. It's not for definite that it's him though" She told them.

"Come on Freddie, we need to check this guy out" Sam told him rather excitedly as she felt one step closer to unleashing her Sisters killer.

"Keep me updated" Abigail told them as Sam dragged Freddie out of the door.

"We will" Freddie replied.

**….**

"Okay now remember that it's not definite that this is the guy that killed Melanie. It could just be a coincidence that this guys last name is Bookings" Freddie told Sam as he drove the final turning towards Melanie's school, hoping that Sam wouldn't go completely mental on the guy the first second she saw him.

"I know, that's why you're going to talk to him before I do to find out whether it's him or not" Sam replied.

"When did we decide on this?" Freddie asked.

"Right now" Sam told him.

As Freddie pulled up in the first free parking spot he could see he suddenly realised just how big Melanie's boarding school was.

"This place is huge" he said.

"Yes but luckily for you I see the Unknown building right over there" Sam smiled as she pointed over to it.

Freddie then took his seatbelt off and he was about to get out of the car but Sam distracted him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, placing a soft kiss with tons of emotion on his lips.

"Come back in one piece" Sam told him. Right now she felt like Freddie was the only person she had in her life. Melanie had been killed, both of her parents had walked out on her and Carly was currently in Yakima for the time being.

Freddie nodded before kissing Sam once more and making his way out of the car. He walked into the Unknown building whilst Sam waited in the car.

After walking up various flights of stairs Freddie finally found himself outside classroom 321. The door to the classroom was open and there was a man with his back to the door writing on the board. Freddie took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"How can I help you?" the man asked.

"Sorry to bother you sir but are you Rhys Brookings?" Freddie asked.

"No. I seem to believe that you are looking for my son" he told him. Freddie's eyes then shot up, he was now one step closer to finding him. "I'm Martin Brookings" Mr. Brookings told him.

"Sorry for the mistake" Freddie apologised.

"It's quite alright young boy it's happened many times before. Are you Rhys new pupil?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Freddie lied.

"He told me he was thinking about getting a new pupil. I didn't think he would get one so soon after his last pupil died. It affected him. "Mr. Brookings explained and Freddie knew from then on that this was defiantly the guy him and Sam were looking for.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Freddie asked.

"Yes he should be in his school apartment. It's in the boy's apartment complex building which is straight across from this one" He told him.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening" Freddie said politely before making his way out of the classroom and beginning to walk down the various flights of steps he had walked up.

Right now Freddie had a few questions running through his head. Did Mr. Brookings know his sons a murderer? What did Mr. Brookings mean by pupil?

**…. **

Not long after Freddie walked inside the Unknown building Sam got bored of waiting. Two boys that only looked about a year older than Sam soon caught her attention though. They both walked past the car, deep in conversation. On the back of one of their t-shirts were their last names and one of them read 'Brookings'

"So are you over Melanie then?" the other boy asked.

"Yes, glad she's burned out of our lives. She was useless" Brookings spat. This made Sam furious.

"In fact I'm starting on a new pupil tomorrow" Brookings told his friend.

"That's the way to do it Rhys" his friend cheered as he patted him on the shoulder.

Sam's eyes shot up. It was him, Rhys Brookings. She couldn't wait for Freddie to get back any longer. She was positive that it was the right guy so Freddie didn't have to check before she killed him. Sam then quickly grabbed her butter sock and got out of the car, following the two boys full of rage and anger.

When Freddie got back to the car Sam was gone. He panicked but he felt as if something was telling him to make it into the boy's apartment complex building to search for Rhys. That's where he went and he was actually hoping that Sam would be there…

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for not updating in what seems like forever I just haven't really had the time. This chapters shorter than usual but I still hope you enjoyed it. The update on my other story 'The Reunion2' will be as soon as possible. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I am very sorry for any upset during this chapter. **

**Chapter 19: iWait For You. **

Sam pulled up the hood on her hoodie as a disguise just in case Rhys Brookings and his little friend, he was with turned around and recognised her as Melanie whilst she was following them.

"So what's your new student like?" the friend of Rhys asked.

"Hot. Way hotter than Melanie" he grinned. "Melanie was just a waste of space. She was just someone who filled in for my needs while nobody else was around" Rhys explained. "She didn't exactly meet them though, that's why she had to go" He told his friend.

His words made Sam angry but also very confused. She didn't have a clue what Rhys and his friend were on about. What did he mean by student? All Sam could understand about their conversation was that Rhys was definitely Melanie's murderer and he had been using Melanie for something, but what was it?

Sam listened very closely to the rest of their conversation and after following Rhys and his friend up three floors of the building they both stopped outside of a door. Why couldn't they have used the elevator Sam thought? Rhys opened the door and went on inside after saying goodbye to his friend. Sam guessed that it must have been his apartment or something.

When the cost was clear, with nobody in sight Sam crept up towards the door and turned the door handle to find that the door wasn't locked. This boy is going to regret leaving the door unlocked was the last thing Sam thought as she walked inside with her butter sock at the ready.

"Let's get him" She murmured to herself…

…**. **

As Freddie ran the length of the first floor of the boys apartment complex building looking for anything that would give him some clue to where Sam or Rhys would be he ran straight into some random boy that must of lived in to apartment complex too.

"Sorry" Freddie apologised.

"Its fine" he answered. The boy had quite baggy trousers on which come above his belly, which were also tucked into his socks. He was also wearing a plain blue vest which was tucked into his trousers. Along with that he had glasses on and his hair was pushed to the side

"Erm, could you by any chance tell me where I can find Rhys Brookings?" Freddie asked. Freddie hoped immediately that this guy would know where he could find who he was looking for. He looked smart enough especially with his computer technology book in his hand, one of the exact same topics that Freddie is hoping to study in near future. Judging by the look of horror that came upon the boy's face he must of knew at least who Rhys Brookings was.

"You're looking for that jerk?" He questioned. Freddie just nodded slightly as he wasn't exactly sure what was meant by calling Rhys a jerk.

"I'm actually quite surprised you don't know where he would be everyone else that goes this school does" he told Freddie.

"So you know where he would be?" Freddie questioned and the boy just nodded.

"Floor 3 apartment 32b" he told Freddie.

"Thank you" Freddie replied before running off to apartment 32b…

…**. **

As Sam walked slowly and as quietly as she could into Rhys apartment she couldn't help but notice what a complete mess the place was. Sam thought she was lazy and messy but the state of the apartment she was in brought mess to a whole new level.

Sam followed the apartment through until she found Rhys stood with his back to her on the phone at the kitchen sink.

"Is everything sorted?" Rhys asked the person he was on the phone to. What did he mean by that?

Sam then soon got tired of waiting, so as hard as she possibly could; she swung her butter sock in the air and hit it hard against the side of the kitchen. It made Rhys jump out of his skin. He then turned around and that was the first time him and Sam came face to face with each other. His eyes bulged out in shock.

"I'll call you back" He told whoever he was on the phone with before quickly hanging up. "Melanie is that you?" He stuttered.

"You can call me Melanie if you want to but everyone else calls me Sam" She announced. Before killing him Sam wanted to know everything and by everything, every last detail.

"You're Sam?" Rhys questioned.

"Well done" Sam answered sarcastically. "Now it's time for me to ask you a question and for you to answer" She told him. "Let's start off with an easy one, why did you murder my Sister?" Sam asked him as she sat herself down on the kitchen side. She was acting like everything was fine but anyone that knew Sam could tell by the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes that this was a painful subject for her.

"I didn't kill Melanie" Rhys told her. This made Sam angry; she didn't like being lied to.

"Oh don't lie to me I know you did it, all I need to know is why you did it" Sam told him as she took a grape out of the fruit bowl that was next to her and popped it into her mouth. Food is her comforter; food is what calms her down. "You're not going to get away with this" She then told him.

It was then as if a sense inside of Rhys changed. He stomped right up to Sam with a look on his face that was supposed to make Sam afraid. "You want the truth then fine. I killed her, I murdered your sister" he spat in her face before taking a step back.

"I already knew that. I want to know why you did it." Sam told him firmly.

"She didn't give me what I wanted" he told her.

"You can't always get what you want and when you don't that doesn't mean you go around killing people" Sam replied.

"Oh I always get what I want. This was the first time I didn't so something had to be done about. Melanie deserved what came to her." He spat.

"What an earth did she do?" Sam asked, begging for an answer.

"She was my student" Rhys started to explain.

"What do you mean by student?" Sam asked.

"See my Father doesn't like me dating in football season. Mainly because football distracts me enough from my school work and my Father doesn't want me having too many distractions else I'll fail to get top grades. So I call all the girls I'm dating 'students' then my Dad just thinks I'm tutoring them" He explained.

"Continue" Sam told him.

"Anyway I don't really date girls properly. After about three dates I like to get a little action from them, but Melanie refused to give me what I like. So I pushed her into it thinking that afterwards she would be willing to do it whenever but she wasn't. She then threatened to get me done for rape and that was when I decided she had to go" Rhys admitted.

"You raped my sister" Sam shouted. She was disgusted and felt so sorry for Melanie. Sam also felt incredibly guilty because if she had picked up the phone to Melanie the other day maybe some of this never would have happened. "Who do you think you are?" She yelled at him before firing up her butter sock and hitting him hard multiple times.

With that Freddie had found his way to Rhys' apartment and walked straight inside. He heard Sam shout a few words and immediately followed the sound of her voice into the kitchen.

"Sam" Freddie panicked as he watched her continue to hit an unconscious Rhys that was lying on the floor with a butter sock. "Sam" He called again as he reached out for Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from Rhys. "He's not even worth it" he told her.

"He raped her Freddie" Sam cried as she fell into Freddie's arms. "Boys who are not willing to wait aren't worthy of you" Sam quoted through her tears.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Sam" Freddie told her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Will you wait for me?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Of course I will" Freddie replied before kissing Sam on the forehead and calling the cops…

**A/N: Hey everyone! What did we all think? I'm very sorry for any upset. That was a very hard chapter for me to write. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: iGo Home**

It was a few days after the event that had changed Sam's life. As much of a relief it was to find out who caused her Sisters death, it was also one of the hardest things she had ever been through. Sam was currently sat on the edge of the bed she had been sharing with Freddie, in the hotel that they had been staying in. She was staring into space whilst holding on to Melanie's box of belongings for dear life. It was all Sam had left of her and she wanted to hold on to every last detail.

Sam was glad that she finally knew the whole story of what happened to Melanie, it made her feel like maybe she could begin to move on with her life. However deep down inside of her, Sam still felt like she was partly to blame. Sam felt that if she had picked up the phone when Melanie had phoned her that night, then maybe, just maybe she could have saved her.

Freddie had just finished packing the last of his and Sam's things. He was ready to start there long drive back to Seattle. As soon as they got home he would have to help Sam plan for Melanie's funeral. Carly was also due home from Yakima soon, him and Sam would have to tell Carly everything that had gone on while she was away. Then just as things would begin to settle down, the school holidays would be over and the three of them would have to go back to school to complete their final year before college.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Freddie asked Sam as he zipped up his suitcase. He gained no response though; Sam was staring space out in a world of her own thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Freddie asked sounding a little concerned as he sat down next to Sam. He carefully placed his hand to hers, taking Sam out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked again as Sam looked at him.

"What am I going to do Freddie?" Sam asked him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned sounding a little confused.

"I can't go home now. My Mum left me months ago and I was struggling to keep a hold of my house as it was. It's probably been taken off of me, where we have been away and if it hasn't it soon will be." Sam panicked.

"Sam, don't worry about that. Whether your house is still there or not you can come and live with me and my Mother" Freddie told her.

"Freddie, that's insane. Mrs Benson would not allow that to happen because she hates me" Sam replied.

"She doesn't hate you; she's far from it actually. Carly's the one she hates since I saved her from a taco truck and almost died." He told her.

"Okay" Sam replied. She didn't like thinking about what happened between Carly and Freddie after the taco truck incident, especially now Freddie was hers. "There's just one more problem. How an earth am I suppose to pay for Melanie's funeral?" She asked Freddie.

"I will help you out with that and I'm sure my Mom will do" Freddie told her as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. All Sam could do was smile, she felt so grateful and lucky to have him. "So are you ready to go?" Freddie asked her and this time Sam actually heard him because she wasn't so busy in her own world of thoughts.

"Yes, let's get going" Sam replied. She stood up and began to walk out of their hotel room with Melanie's box in her hand, whilst Freddie was being the gentleman he was by carrying hers and his suitcases down to the hotel lobby.

"Do you think Abigail is going to be okay?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yes I think she's going to be fine. Plus she's due to get out of hospital in a few days and she's going to try her best to make it to Melanie's funeral. If she can't get there, then you've got her number, you can stay in touch" Freddie told her.

"I suppose your right" Sam agreed as Freddie began placing his and Sam's suitcases into the boot of his car.

"I'm always right" Freddie smirked.

"Yeh okay" Sam said sarcastically. With that, much to Freddie's surprise, Sam leaned over to Freddie and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Freddie's lips. Before Freddie even had a chance to respond, Sam pulled away and skipped away to her seat of the car. Smiling, Freddie closed the boot and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I think something good came out of this trip" Sam then said.

"Yin and Yang" Freddie replied.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"In everything good there's a little bit of bad and in everything bad there's a little bit of good" Freddie explained.

"So what's bad about us?" Sam asked.

"That we didn't happen sooner" Freddie replied smirking as he began to drive the long way home, back to Seattle.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating in over a month. I feel so bad; I just haven't had the time. If anyone follows me on twitter, you may have read that my little brother has been in and out of hospital over the past month, that's one of the reasons, why I haven't been able to update. Everything's good now though and I'll hopefully be able to update all my stories more frequently. Thank you for waiting for the update, I hope you're all still interested in the story. Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: It Truly Is One Connection To Another. **

In loving memory of

Melanie Puckett

1994-2013

Sister of Sam Puckett

who will be loved and

remain in our thoughts

forever.

Today had been the day that Sam had had to say goodbye to Melanie all together, well until the day that they meet again in a new life. It had been hard but Sam knew that she wasn't alone. Abigail was there for her, she had made it to Seattle just in time for Melanie's funeral and she was doing great after being released from the hospital. Even though she had to return to school without her best friends she was grateful that she was able to live her life. Mrs. Benson was also there for Sam after she shouted at Freddie for running off to New York without her permission but after an explanation all was fine and forgotten. Mrs. Benson had even paid for Melanie's funeral and Sam was planning on paying her back every penny once the sale of her house had gone through, especially now she was living at the Bensons. Then of course Freddie Benson, the boy Sam loved was there for her every step of the way and he wasn't planning on going anyway.

Sam Puckett sat quietly in thought, thinking about Melanie beside her Grave stone. She could smell the essence of the Earth as the freshly dug soil that was used to cover up Melanie's coffin layed closely to Sam's toes. The summer breeze was also blowing, making Sam smell the scent of Melanie's favourite flowers that she had layed beside her grave.

"I'm going to miss you" Sam then said hoping that wherever her sister was right now that she could hear her. "I'm sorry that Mom couldn't be here. I have no idea where she is and even though I hate her, I know you wouldn't. There won't be a day that goes by where I won't think about you. I may never forgive myself for not helping you that night when you needed me most because if I gave you the help that you needed you may well still be here now. I love you Mel" Sam chocked out trying her best not to cry but then let a small tear roll down her left cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me though, I've got Freddie" She added with a small smirk as she thought about her nub.

Sam then placed a small kiss on Melanie's beloved childhood teddy bear that was in her arms before placing it next to Melanie's grave stone.

"I'll visit soon" She murmured before standing up and walking over to where Freddie was waiting for her by a tree nearby.

Freddie scooped Sam up into his arms and placed a soft, loving and gentle kiss in her hair while she let a few more small and fresh tears flow down her cheeks.

"Do you want to go home?" Freddie asked Sam softly.

"Yes. Home sounds nice" She replied.

With that Freddie kept one arm around Sam's waist whilst Sam herself let her head rest on his shoulder as he walked her out of the graveyard and into his car to drive them back to his apartment, which Sam now called home. Carly and Spencer are due home tomorrow from Yakima, which gave Sam something to look forward to. Freddie himself was looking forward to seeing them again.

Sam may have lost her twin connection but this journey sure helped her find another one, with Freddie. It really was one connection to another.

**A/N: And now this story is complete. I am so sorry for not updating in ages; I've been concentrating on school exams, there over now so I am able to write again. Thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Keep an eye out for my next story. Thanks everyone. **


End file.
